


Helping with paperwork

by LivingInTheLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master Lucius, Master/Pet, Pet Harry, Rutting, Size Difference, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I don’t know which god favours me, but he granted me with the best, most gorgeous pet in existence.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping with paperwork

Time doesn’t have the same meaning when I am with my master. The only thing that matters is his pleasure and my submission. He is everything to me, I don’t care if it has been 5 minutes or 5 hours. I am everything my master wants me to be, nothing more and nothing less.

‘I don’t know which god favours me, but he granted me with the best, most gorgeous pet in existence.’ 

My master knows how much I like his compliments, I never got them growing up. The first time he saw me, he realised that I was nothing more than an affection-starved child. Not anymore though, he takes every opportunity to praise me and I soak it up like a deprived puppy.

I don’t know how long I’ve been kneeling between his legs. My mind has been a bit hazy since he allowed me to insert my favourite butt plug a couple hours ago. It was a thick plug with the same girth as my master’s cock and that is quite an impressive size. It wasn’t very long, but somehow it managed to graze my prostate every few minutes. It is my favourite because it has the same colour as the eyes of my master. A mesmerizing greyish silver.

‘You are doing so well, pet. Just a little more patience and my work is done; the rest of the night it will be just you and me.’

My master is an important business man, he has his own company and needs to do a lot of paperwork. On a regular day it takes him only two hours, but today has been busy. He has been at his desk for longer than normal. Not that I mind much, I still get to be close to him and that is all that matters to me. It is my job to make sure my master can release some of the tension building up in his body. Every day while he works, I sit between his legs and hold his cock warm for him like a good, obedient, little pet. In the beginning it was a bit difficult, because I always wanted to lick his cock and make him cum in my mouth. I have to admit that I still want to lick his cock and make him cum in my mouth, but I have come to realise that a good pet doesn’t act on his own. If master wants something he will ask his pet. A pet is not allowed to take his own pleasure, no matter how much he craves his master’s cum. 

I know my master is almost done when his shoe begins to caress my penis. Master calls it a penis and not a cock, because it is so tiny in comparison. When I was younger this made me a bit insecure, but master told me that he loves me the way I am. And why would I need a big cock? A pet is made to be fucked, it is not my job to use my penis. Only my master is allowed to touch it. 

Master’s foot gives an amazing friction, every so often he touches my butt plug and jabs my prostate with it. I would really like to rut against his leg, but I know I am not allowed without his permission. When his foot begins to rub my penis rougher, I begin to moan loudly around his cock. He must be done with his paperwork by now because his hands are suddenly on my head. They pull me to the base of his cock and he keeps me steady so my lips touch his balls and the short blond pubic hairs. I happily give up the last of my control when he begins to fuck my mouth in earnest. It has been years since I had a gag reflex and deep throating my master is no longer a problem. It was something I felt really accomplished over, master told me I could be very proud on my natural skills.

It only took a couple minutes before master came down my throat, I happily swallowed all of it down and continued to suck him for every last drop. When I was finished, I looked up to my master and saw him looking at me with a proud smile. I would truly do anything to see that smile more often.

‘Good job, pet, you have been such a good boy for me today. You took such good care of your master. I believe that you earned yourself a reward.’ 

The loving look in master’s eyes told me enough and I knew immediately what my reward was. I looked from him to his foot and back. The small nod of his head was enough permission for me. I settled myself on his shoe and began to rut my small penis against his leg. It was an amazing feeling, I wasn’t allowed to cum this morning so I already was pretty desperate. Soon I began to pant harshly and I felt my orgasm come very quickly. It only took a minute before I came all over my master’s leg and leather shoe. 

A gentle hand brought me out of my haze while petting my hair. It leant into the hand and took all the affection I could get. We sat there for a while until my master heart my tummy rumble.

‘Come pet, it is time for dinner. After that we have an entire evening and night for our master and pet play.’

For some people it might be demeaning to be someone’s pet. But to be honest, I love it, it is my entire life. My master gave my live a purpose, he took me away from abusive relatives. The wizarding world wanted a hero, they wanted a saviour. But that just isn’t me, I am not strong, I am no-one’s saviour. I don’t want the troubles and the fate of the world resting on my shoulders. I don’t want to take care of everyone, I want someone to take care of me, to love me.

I am no longer Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world, the golden boy and what else they once called me. I am Harry,  
just Harry and I am happy as a pet. A pet that loves his master more than anyone. I can honestly say that I am Harry, a pet, and in love with my master, Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
